Mistake
by Princess Muffin
Summary: Norway wondered why this discovery had surprised him. It wasn’t as if he thought the other was incapable of such a thing, oh no; quite the contrary, Denmark would be on the top of his list of people who would do it.


Norway wondered why this discovery had surprised him. It wasn't as if he thought the other was incapable of such a thing, oh no; quite the contrary, Denmark would be on the top of his list of people who would do it. Still, it was rather hard to believe that the Dane had left a box full of porn in his guest bedroom.

His irritation mounted as he sorted through the box. There was magazine after magazine of chesty women sprawled out in pitiful positions. Just looking at it made him want to puke.

And that's when realization hit. Page after page of women. Was he no longer good enough to satisfy the Danes tastes? Had the other realized that sharing a bed with a man was not what he wanted?

And then he got angry. How DARE the other let him now of his afflictions in such a way. Was he really such a wimp that he couldn't break up with Norway in person? This was the last straw. The Dane would be lucky if the Norwegian ever spoke to him again after this.

"Hey Norge, what's up?" Speak of the devil. "Whatcha got there?" the Dane asked curiously as he walked into the room.

"What do I have here? Why don't you tell me Danmark," he said as he hurled the magazine he was holding at the others face.

"Hey, this is good stuff!" The Dane exclaimed after he flipped through a couple of pages. That was it, forget never speaking to the other again, he was going to KILL him!

"How dare you! Here I spend my time worrying about you, caring for you when you get hurt in pointless fight and you bring THIS into my house? DO I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? I thought you loved me, you sure say it enough! Do you think I am some toy that you can just use and toss away when you get bored? WELL I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! "His breaths came out in heavy pants as he finished his tirade. The Dane stood in shock before him, the magazine lying on the floor, forgotten. It took a few minutes but finally the Dane spoke up.

"Norge, I have-"

"Get out," the Norwegian breathed calmly.

"But Norge I-"

"Get out, and take this stupid box with you. I have had enough of your nonsense and I want you out of my house. Better yet I want you out of my life." With that he walked out of the room and down the hall where he locked his door, fell on his bead and cried.

---

Three days later found the Norwegian sitting in front of his nice warm fire, book in his had and pleasantly alone. The house was peacefully quite for once and he couldn't have been happier.

Well, that's what he told himself anyway.

So it came as quite a surprise to him when he heard a nock on the door. He hadn't invited any company over but he stood to answer it regardless.

As soon as he opened the door he slammed it shut once again. Well, he attempted to slam it shut, but seeing as there was a rather large boot attached to a rather large Dane in the way of the shutting door, he didn't quite reach his goal. He pulled the door open again and Denmark moved his foot, intending to walk into the house. "Bad choice," the shorter blond stated simply before slamming and bolting the door shut. He heaved a sigh and walked back to the couch.

Before he could get three words read he heard the sound of the door unlocking and the unmistakable sound of the Danish male's boots on his wood floor.

"If you had a key, why did you bother knocking?"

"I thought I might give you the change to let me in of your own volition." It wasn't only the words that caught the Norwegians attention, but the tone of voice. It sounded way too serious to be the Danish man he knew. He stood up and turned to face the other, only to get the shock of his life when he saw the eternally permanent smile absent from the others face.

"I thought I told you to go away and stay there?" He asked the Dane glad that his voice didn't betray his concern at the others expression.

"Norge, we need to talk." It took a moment but the Norwegian sighed and nodded, sitting back down on the couch. The other, to his great surprise (and slight irritation), sat on the chair opposite him rather than next to him on the couch. "I don't understand Norge. I thought we were so happy! Why did you break up with me?"

"Are you serious?" The Norwegian asked, giving the Dane a look of distaste.

"I don't get it! I don't know what I did wrong! That box-"The Norwegian was up on his feet in no time.

"That BOX is the exact reason I left you! I will not stand by while you USE me like that!" SLAP. The sound of his hand hitting the Danes cheek resounded through the house. Denmark's eyes widened before he dropped his head. A look of defeat edged across his face.

"Won't you listen to what I have to say? Norge, I can't loose you. I just can't. You are my life. Jeg elsker dig." He took the Norwegians face in his hand and laid a gentle kiss on the others lips. "Please Norge, I love you."

"Jeg elsker deg, Danmark, but I don't know if I can trust you." The shorter male said as he wrapped his arms around the Dane and rested his head on his chest. The Dane returned the embrace, glad to have the Norwegian back in his embrace.

"Look Norge, about the box. It wasn't-" He was cut off this time by the front door once again opening. Norway pulled out of the embrace and turned around just as his brother walked into the room.

"Halló, Noregur."

"Island, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you for another month or so." The Norwegian questioned. The youngest turned a bright shade of red and looked at the floor.

"Well you see, I think I left something here the last time I visited. I would have left it in the guest room. It was a medium sized brown box," He said quietly, not looking up from the floor. Norway was speechless. Shocked. Frozen. He heard a sharp bark of laughter from behind him and felt arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Well well, it would seem as though Dear Island would like his box back Norge. Why don't you go get it for him? I am sure you will find it in the guest room," the Dane whispered in his ear. The voice startled him out of his stupor and he spared a glance at the man behind him before pulling away from the embrace and walking over to his brother.

"Island, were those, eh, magazines really yours?" The younger brother gave a shy glance up and nodded his head.

"The box is up on the bed. Why don't you go get it? I will console your dear brother." The youngest nodded and quickly darted from the room, glad to use any excuse to escape the embarrassment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The Norwegian asked as he turned to face the Dane.

"I tried to but, the first time got me kicked out of the house and the second one got me slapped." Norway had the decency to blush as he made his way back over to the Dane. He once again was wrapped in the warm embrace that he could admit (although only to himself, as Denmark's ego was way to big already) he could not live without.

"Forgive me?" He asked looking into the others eyes.

"Already have." He smiled at the shorter man and claimed the lips he loved so much. "You they were rather informative."

"Who was?" the Norwegian asked before claiming the other mans lips again, only this time much more heatedly.

"The magazines, I saw a rather interesting position in the blue one, care to try it out?" The Norwegian stared at the Dane for a moment before once again claiming his lips. As Norway pushed him over to the couch, the Dane couldn't help but smile.

Looking down at the Norwegians already exposed chest he thought, _I will take that as a yes_.

Neither noticed a very red Iceland leaving the house, box in hand.

* * *

Well that is that! I was rather tempted to write a smutty scene but I think I will hold off on that unless you guy want me to. Reviews= Maple Syrup!


End file.
